


Simple Favour

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: smutty thursdays [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, References to Depression, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: person a: do me a favour?person b: ...what?person a: fuck me.





	Simple Favour

It wasn’t a rare occasion in their household that they texted each other when they needed something. Some days they could be sitting on the couch beside one another but not in the mood to speak, leaving the conversation over text. Today however Dan had been in their room on their bed on his computer having a down day. 

He normally didn’t talk to Phil when he was like that, he felt bad that he sometimes changed into a different person, not the happy bubbly person Phil fell in love with. It took years of therapy for him to finally tell Phil that, that he couldn’t open up to him because he was afraid that Phil wouldn’t love a different side of him that Dan didn’t love himself. 

However, when the text came through Phil’s phone with a happy little jingle there was a smile on his face. He picked it up, turned it over and saw the words: 

From Dan:  
“would you do me a favour?”

Phil:  
“... what?” 

Thinking he wanted food or water or maybe he forgot his phone charger. But the response he got was something he most certainly didn’t expect that day. 

Dan:  
“Fuck me.” 

He looked at it in shock for a moment, blinking a few times wondering if he imagined it. But the words remained on the screen. Rather than answering, he made his way down the stairs, turning left and walking right into their bedroom. 

Dan was still on his laptop, the same way he was when Phil checked on him hours ago. Only this time he was shirtless, possibly naked and glistening from having had a shower. His hair was wet and the curls were floppy, the room smelled of vanilla bean which meant Dan had gone as far as moisturizing in his self-care for the day. 

Phil smiled, proud of him for taking care of himself. “Why did you feel the need to text me that?” He asked. 

“You can’t tell me you’ve never been randomly horny in the middle of a Thursday?” Dan replied, knowing full well just last week Phil was so needy he blew him in the kitchen at 10 am. 

Phil just laughed and lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it on the ground. His PJs and pants followed and joined the shirt in the corner of their room. Dan closed his laptop and placed it on his side table, picking up a bottle of lube and placing that on his lap instead. 

“I take it you’re feeling better?” Phil said as he climbed onto the bed, sitting on his knees he looked at Dan all soft and in love.

“I’ll feel even better once I take it.” He smirked. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“Yeah, and you still want to fuck me anyways,” Dan said, putting his hand on the back of Phil’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. 

Phil crawled into Dan’s lap, straddling him and intensifying the kiss. It had been a while since they just did it, they haven’t been busy but they haven’t been in the mood either. Dan was stressed, Phil respected his space and they barely even talked in the last few days. Anyone who wasn’t them would think that was weird, that maybe they were fighting but that’s just how they were.

They were either all over each other or doing their own thing. 

Phil softened in Dan’s lap, he felt so safe with him and so absolutely loved. They had done a lot in the last week that made Phil so proud that he couldn’t get into the mood of fucking, he wanted to love Dan. He wanted to hold him and kiss him softly and tell him just how much he loved him. 

He kissed Dan’s cheek and along his jaw till he reached his neck, kissing it so softly while he felt his way down Dan’s chest. Dan tilted his head back to rest it against his pillow, arching his body to Phil’s touch. Phil could feel him growing harder underneath his bum, he ground down on him on purpose making Dan moan. 

Dan placed both hands on Phil’s cheeks, pulling him back up for one last kiss before looking him in the eyes. “Lie down right here,” he motioned beside himself with his head. 

Phil did as he asked, laying down he watched Dan get out from under their sheets to straddle him. He was completely naked, his hard cock was resting against Phil now. Dan roamed his hands down Phil’s chest and stopped at his belly button. 

“Can I?” he asked, so much more confidently than the first time they did this. 

Phil smiled up at him, “have your way with me, Howell.” 

He kissed his way back up Phil’s thighs, stopping at the crease where his thigh met his groin and biting him lightly. He knew Phil loved little nibbles, so much so that Phil tossed his head back and moaned lightly. 

He was getting harder the closer Dan got to him, but Dan also liked it when he wasn’t hard yet. Loving the feeling of Phil growing and taking over his mouth. He took phil in, it was easier to fit him in when he was still soft, enveloping him in his mouth and settling his nose on Phil’s pubes before pulling back. Sucking on the tip while pumping the base to further his hardness. 

Phil laid there with his head against the pillow and his eyes closed while Dan worked his magic. He knew if he watched he’d get too far gone to be salvageable, and Dan has asked to fuck. He lightly moaned as Dan kept up the pace, licking and sucking and deep throating him again and again in different orders, keeping Phil on his toes. Or rather keeping Phil’s toes curled. 

Dan pulled off, after what felt like forever but also not long enough. He fucking loved Dan’s mouth, where ever it was. So when he started kissing his way back up Phil’s torso he couldn’t help but smile. 

Dan straddled him and Phil could feel Dan’s hard member pressed up against his own. He placed his hands on either side of Phil’s cheeks and reached down for a kiss. To which Phil couldn’t help but smile into, kissing him again and again. 

“I love you.” 

“Stop getting sappy and fuck me already.” Dan laughed, gripping Phil’s shoulders and rolling over, pulling Phil on top of him as he did so. 

Phil wrapped an arm under him, pulling him in as close as he could. He slotted a leg between one of Dan’s, grinding down while he kissed him once more. Licking along his bottom lip, making out with him again. Dan’s hands ran over Phil’s butt to his back and up over his shoulders, finally into Phil’s hair. He gripped a tuft of hair at the back of his head and pulled him back, looking in his eyes. 

Dan’s once brown eyes were completely blown out in pleasure, the black pupil showing just how much Dan needed this. The horny shit that he is, Phil laughed at him before kissing down his neck. Making him gasp in pleasure. 

He kissed from his neck down to his belly button before sitting up on his knees. “How are we doing this tonight?” 

“You, in me, I’m already prepped,” Dan explained, reaching under the pillow beside him and pulling out a bottle of lube from under it. 

He tossed it up to Phil who was getting between Dan’s legs. Dan placed his spare pillow under his hips for easier elevation. “You sure you’re stretched enough?” 

“Stretched to my liking.” he countered with a small grin. 

“You’re getting your own ibuprofen later then,” he said was a small laugh as he ran a lubed up hand over his cock. 

Dan passed the hand towel from his nightstand to him to wipe his hand off, he really was prepared for everything that night. Phil tossed it back to the bed and crawled in closer to Dan. Spreading his legs more and holding his knees up he touched his tip to Dan’s entrance, a shiver going down his spine at the anticipation of what was to happen. 

Almost ten years of sex with Dan under his belt and yet, somehow, every time was still exciting. Exhilarating even. The tight heat, the powerful thrusts, the loving even in the crudeness, it was all something he lived for. He knew each time was different, each time they grew as people and each time they knew what they wanted more and more. 

He pushed in, watching Dan’s face scrunch at the stretch and slight burn that he knew he was feeling. He saw his cock twitch against his stomach, Dan loved the stretch for some ungodly reason, Phil loved how tight he was there was no doubt about that but he could never understand the joy in pain. 

Dan let out a whine, “fuck,” he whispered, gripping himself lightly and stoaking upwards. Relieving the burn as best he could. 

He bottomed out and waited for Dan’s signal, he let go of his knees and let his hands roam down his thighs and back up softly by his fingertips. “Fuck Phil,” he whispered. 

Phil hummed in agreement, he wasn’t a vocal person nine times out of ten, but tonight he might be. Dan felt too good to be quiet. “Can I move? God, you feel so fucking good baby.” 

“Please, holy shit fuck,” he moaned, his head still tilted back against the pillows like Phil’s had been a few short moments ago. 

Phil pulled back and pushed back in, building a rhythm that matched Dan’s movement of his hand. He held Dan’s legs open once more, easing in and out of him. 

“Mmm,” Dan moaned. “Why don’t we do this every night anymore?” 

“We’re busy,” Phil grunted. 

“Make it last babe,” Dan pleaded. 

Phil pulled out all the way, “ride me then that always lasts.” 

Dan smiled, swapping places with him and straddling Phil’s hips. Reaching between them he gripped Phil and lead him back in, sinking down and lowering his chest against Phil’s as he did. They loved being as close as possible like this, holding onto each other for dear life. He placed his hands on either side of Phil’s face and looked at him softly before moving his hips slightly. 

“Fuck, I love you.” 

“Yeah?” Phil asked, rolling his hips up to meet Dan’s grinds, “I love fucking you.” 

Dan sat more on his knees on either side of Phil, who planted his feet firmly on the bed with his knees bent as he recklessly fucked up into Dan. just as quickly as they decided they wanted to go slow, they changed their minds into fucking as fast and hard as they could. 

Phil felt the familiar heat bubble in his stomach. Building and building till it burst, he came with a shout into Dan who kept fucking himself on Phil till he finished up their chests. His movements continued as he rode his high, slowly stopping he dropped down against Phil. 

Phil wrapped his arms around him, holding him softly and running his fingertips in a light pattern in the middle of his back. Phil’s breaths had steadied, Dan’s were still ridged after the amount of work he was doing. Phil felt his hot breath on his neck where Dan’s face was still buried, slowly it turned to kisses as he made his way back to kiss Phil’s lips.

“We’re gross,” Dan commented, feeling the cooling stickiness on their chests. 

Phil laughed, “good kinda gross though” 

Dan sat right up, Phil still softening inside him, he slowly slipped him out. “Join me in the shower in five?” Dan asked.

“I’d honestly rather have a nice soothing bath.” 

“You want to get the candles and things? Maybe we can watch a show in there?”

“What? Is it my birthday? Amazing sex and a movie in the bath? You must love me.” Phil giggled, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, before leaning up to kiss Dan once more. 

“You’re a dork” Dan whispered onto his lips. 

“And you love me,” Phil spoke as Dan got off the bed. 

“Unfortunately I do.”


End file.
